Priorities with the greatest possiblity of success and with the most significant impact on the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of cancer were designated by the Mid-America Cancer Center Program's Committee on Cancer Control. These priority programs will implement the overall goal of more quickly relating progress in cancer research to the practicing medical professional to ensure the provision of better health care to the cancer patient and family. Under the aegis of this Committee and a reinforced core staff, the folloing programs aimed at the community level, where most cancer patients receive care, are planned: (1) MATCH Line, a free consultative hot-line for the private practitioner in the community; (2) the Protocol Treatment Proram utilizing a nurse clinician to create a more effective interaction between Kansas University Medical Center an primary care physician; (3) the on-going Psychosocial Rehabilitation Research program of the MACCP has developed a team approach for the support of the cancer patient and family now adaptable to community settings; (4) an Early Detection as well as patient education and actiob-oriented changes leading to cancer prevention; and (5) the Oncology Nursing Education Program for nurses working in the community.. Other projects of significance are included for totality in developing areas of intervention which will e of greatest benefit, improving prevention, detection, and quality of survival for the cancer patient and family. Acceleration of the planning, development, and evalution process with increased visibility of the total cancer control progam will be actuated by this project.